


One More Time

by BloodStainsBlue



Series: Bad Decisions [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Gwen Stacy is a good bro, Infidelity, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Peter is Gwen's gay best friend, but Peter is of age now, i'm tempted, mentions of a past underage relationship, mentions of a possible polygamous relationship in the future, not gonna lie, which i may or may not ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Peter and Tony broke up, but Tony still has feelings for Peter, and vice versa. However, Tony is still with Steve. Everyone makes bad decisions (again).</p><p>Sequel to "Why Me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

Peter had accepted the offer pretty graciously, all things considered. There was no chair throwing or yelling or even snippy comments accompanied by eye-rolling. Tony didn’t know why he was surprised, or disappointed. After all, it had been three years—Peter was a full-fledged _adult_ now. He could vote and buy cigarettes in most states. But even more than Peter being mature, Tony had one thought going through his mind— _Peter’s over me_.

            Which made sense, because it had been _three years_ since Tony had essentially dumped Peter for Steve, and Tony may have been selfish for hoping Peter still wanted him, but he had. He’d hoped that there might still be a hint of love or even desire in his looks or body language, but Tony got nothing.

            Peter had left almost immediately after accepting the offer, and as soon as Tony figured he was out of earshot of the young man (although you never knew with these people, goddamn enhanced senses) he turned on Steve and spat, “I can’t believe you would do that.”

            “Do what? Invite Peter on the team?” Steve asked, turning to his lover with one eyebrow piqued in curiosity. “You and I both agreed that he would be a good addition to our new team.”

            “Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d take that as an open invitation to just invite him into my tower, my lab, my team,” Tony rambled, hopping off of the stool he had been occupying and jumping slightly when it tipped over, his head jerking over at the sound of the noise.

            Steve sighed and shook his head, stepping behind Tony and righting the upended piece of furniture. “I’m sorry, but… I didn’t think you would be so bothered. I thought you two were done,” Steve explained, analyzing Tony’s facial expression out of the corner of his eye.

            “We are,” Tony said quickly, his facial expression schooled into one of neutrality, a look he’d mastered as a child. “But it’s still just… a little awkward,” Tony mumbled, his eyes locking on the metallic wall of his lab.

            Steve nodded slowly and shrugged. “It looks to me like you’re just blowing things out of proportion. It all seemed fine on his end,” he said, gently resting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “And I’m okay with it. I’m not mad at him and I’m certainly not holding anything against him,” he promised, flashing Tony a warm smile that had him melting.   

            “I know you don’t,” Tony sighed, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and biting his lip. “I’m sure I’m just being… neurotic. Again. Nothing’s going to go wrong,” he promised himself, his lips tilting up into a smile when Steve squeezed his thigh reassuringly.

XxX

            “Nononononononononono. This is sooooo awkward, Gwen, you do not understand—”  
            “But why? It’s been three years,” she argued, sitting on his bed with a tub of ice cream between her bare legs, raising an eyebrow at Peter when he plopped next to her and stole her plastic spoon, taking a huge scoop and taking a bite. “Surely you’re over it by now,” she huffed, taking her spoon back and snatching the ice cream away.

            Peter shook his head, scrunching his nose up at the brain freeze that slammed into him. “But I’m like… really not,” Peter sighed, falling back on the bed and throwing his arms over his eyes. “He was my first time, my first boyfriend, amazing in bed, super-nice, my childhood hero—you don’t just get over that,” he groaned, looking over at his best friend with a pout.

            “I thought you were over it when you were dating Harry,” Gwen mused, looking down at her friend and resting the tub of ice cream on his stomach, causing him to hiss in surprise, but he resisted the urge to flinch because of Gwen’s glare. “Or were you just pretending?”

            “I mean… I was kind of over it. But Harry became a supervillain, and then I went right back to missing Tony.”

            “Pining after him,” Gwen corrected.

            “I was not p—”

            “Oh, you were so pining. Over a guy who _dumped you for someone else_ ,” she pointed out.          

            Peter groaned and grabbed his pillow, burying his face in the cotton mass. “I don’t know what I’m going to do,” he mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.

            Gwen shrugged and took her own big bite of ice cream. “I don’t know. You’ll think of something. Maybe you can find a way to win him back or something,” she mumbled sarcastically.

            Peter smirked under the pillow, glad Gwen couldn’t see it.

XxX

            Steve sat up that night, looking down at Tony as he slept. His lover had a habit of staying up for over twenty-four hours at a time, and then the next night he would drag Steve into bed, share a few orgasms between them, and then pass out right as the sun dipped below the horizon.

            Steve knew that Tony had a harder time sleeping if he was alone—he would quickly devolve into insomnia or nightmares, so Steve would often sit with him on those nights, holding his hand or stroking his back or running his fingers through his hair.

            The night Peter had agreed to join the Avengers was one of those nights, and Steve was grateful for it. He always enjoyed those nights, because it was one time that he truly got to himself. He knew no one would walk in hoping to talk to him, and there was no chance of Tony using any of the cameras to watch him from across the building (“what, I miss you when I’m working sometimes!’’)

            And Steve knew that he had a lot to think about. He trusted Tony. The ‘Avenger Civil War’, as it had been dubbed by both credible news sources as well as trashy tabloids, had put a strain on their relationship, one so great that Tony had tried to find solace in someone else. But when Steve had returned to him, Tony had eagerly come back to him, so it had seemed at the time, at least.

            Steve knew better than to push, because Tony was the kind of man who wouldn’t talk until he was ready, and he was an expert at deflecting his emotions and experiences. But he knew there was more to Tony’s reaction to his inviting Peter on the team than just “awkwardness”.  
            For a brief period, he’d entertained the notion that Tony would leave him for Peter, but he quickly threw out those suspicions. He loved Tony, and he was pretty sure Tony loved him. And he w _anted_ to trust Peter. He seemed like a good boy, and although Steve could be many things—self-righteous, stubborn, short-tempered—petty was not one of them.

XxX

            Tony was so grateful for the Spider-suit, as he’d dubbed it. That was a great idea on his part. He would have patted himself on the back for it if he weren’t in the middle of fighting a group of HYDRA agents.

            Although Steve often wore shirts and pants that hugged his body much too tightly for it to be accidental outside of battle, while he was fighting his suit was padded and slightly bulky, which Tony understood _why_ , but…

            Peter, on the other hand—that spandex was form-fitting. If Tony didn’t know any better, he might have thought that it was body paint. He was still lithe but his muscles were thicker and more defined, and whenever Peter paused in a crouch or swung in the air with his legs outstretched Tony would bite his lip and stare and just be thankful that no one could see his face in his suit.

            And he was still so _flexible_ … Tony remembered, he could practically bend Peter in half, would hook his knees over his shoulders and…

            Tony was distracted from his thoughts and his amazing view by an enhanced slamming into his side, sending him flying and falling onto his side with a loud crash of metal. He saw Steve’s patriotic weapon slam into the side of the man’s head and then two sets of hands were on his chest and a hand was activating the emergency opening on his helmet.

            He looked up to see Steve and Peter both looking down at him, one with clear concern written on his face and the other a blank mask, although Tony imagined that Peter’s facial expression matched the other’s. “Are you alright, Tony?” Steve asked, his hand coming up to rest on Tony’s cheek.

            Tony groaned and nodded, sitting up slowly and taking Steve’s hand in his own. “Yeah, I’m fine. Shouldn’t you be… dealing with the other—”

            “They’re dealt with,” Steve interjected, eyes scanning Tony for any injuries. “Are you okay?” he asked, and Tony nodded again.

            “Yeah, I’m fine. I just got… distracted,” he muttered, flashing Steve a reassuring smile and pulling him into a quick kiss. He could see Peter averting his gaze.

            “Distracted? By what?” Steve asked, and Tony shook his head in response.

            “Don’t worry about it, Cap. Let’s get back to base,” he said, standing up and flipping his helmet back onto his face. Steve looked concerned but nodded his assent, turning and running towards the quinjet.

            Peter looked amused beneath his mask as he released a web and swung off, and Tony cursed him as his eyes were glued to the boy’s backside as he retreated.

XxX

            Steve cleared his throat to get the attention of the young boy, sitting at the kitchen counter with what looked like homework lying in front of him, his mask bunched up over his nose while his tongue poked out of the corner of his lips, stained red by the cherries sitting in a bag next to him.

            The young boy had jumped and looked up at Steve, locking eyes with him through the mask. He’d seemed to simultaneously breath out a sigh of relief and tense up at the sight of Steve in the doorway. “Oh, it’s you, Mr. America,” Peter said, setting his pen down and closing his physics book, watching as Steve approached him.

            “Please, call me Steve. We’re teammates, right?” Steve chuckled, approaching the teen and taking a seat across from him at the counter.

            “Yeah… right,” Peter mumbled, stiffly pushing the bag of cherries over towards Steve, silently offering him some of the fruit. “Sorry,” he added softly, his head down.

            Steve reached out and took a cherry, popping it into his mouth and saying, “I don’t know what you’re sorry for. I’m used to people being weird around me.” He watched Peter carefully, trying to figure him out. His shoulder muscles were pulled taut, yet he sat with his back hunched, like he expected Steve to lunge for him but he was unsure as to whether or not he would wish to fight back.

            “That’s not it,” Peter whispered, reaching for a cherry and biting it in half, licking up a drop of blood-red juice that slid down his chin.

            “What have you done to be sorry for?” Steve asked, reaching for the tiny bowl in the center of the counter, spitting the seed into it.

            “I-I don’t know…” Peter muttered. He popped the other half of the cherry into his mouth, swallowing the seed along with the flesh of the fruit. “I mean… you’re not at all mad about…”

            “About three years ago? You didn’t do anything wrong then, either. As far as Tony knew, we weren’t together anymore,” Steve said with a shrug, no longer able to meet the eyes of the mask.

            Peter nodded slowly, his head now up, watching Steve. “You weren’t mad at me then at all?” he asked, grabbing his textbooks and throwing them into a ratty backpack.

            “Why would I have been?” Steve asked, looking up at Peter with furrowed eyebrows.

            “I was the Lolita who stole your dear Humbert Humbert,” Peter chuckled. He reached out for another cherry, locking eyes with Steve as he bit it in half and sucked up the juice.

            “I-I don’t—”

            “You don’t read much, do you?” Peter teased lightly, licking his lips a bit.

            “You do?” Steve shot back, not as much venom in his voice as he would have hoped.

            Peter straightened up a bit and said, “Most men would hate me.” He finished off the cherry and spit the seed into the bowl without moving it, his accuracy spot-on, as always.

            “Why would I hate you? He’s with me now,” Steve said slowly, one of his hands clenching into a fist.

            “Now,” Peter responded, hopping off the stool and grabbing his back.

            Steve’s eyes narrowed, but he took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “You did good on the field today,” he said, watching as Peter walked away—he swung his hips when he walked, like a supermodel…or a stripper. He’d never noticed before.

            “You too,” Peter responded, jumping out of the window and swinging away.

            Steve cursed softly and looked at the bag of cherries left sitting on the counter.

XxX

            “Just this once,” Tony had said when they’d started, pushing a pile of papers and pens off of his desk, onto the floor as he’d pushed Peter onto it.

            It was messy, quick, Peter’s mask on the floor and the bottoms of his spider-suit draping from one leg, dangling onto the floor. His legs were wrapped around Tony’s still-clothed waist, his arms around his neck as the older man pistoned into him hard and fast.

            Tony had filled him up and Peter’s mess ruined his dress-shirt, and Peter’s initial reaction had been to smirk. “I love you,” he whispered, his legs slowly unwinding from around Tony’s waist.

            “I love you, too,” Tony whispered back, his voice shaky and pitched.

            Peter’s smirk fell when he felt the wetness on his neck where Tony’s face was buried and he felt like he wanted to throw up.

XxX

            “One more time,” Tony said, all four times.

            “I love you, too,” He also said, all four times.

            He didn’t know what was wrong with him. The kid was like a drug—all he had to do was lick his lips or angle his body just right and Tony felt powerless, felt a _need_ to be inside of him, intertwine their fingers and bodies and fulfill himself. The only other man who had the same effect on him was Steve.

            But it wasn’t like he _didn’t_ feel that way for Steve anymore. That had never stopped. Both men drove him crazy. When he wasn’t working, either in the lab or on the battlefield, he was buried inside Peter in some random location or rolling in his sheets with Steve.

            He wished he could care less. He wished he could just keep this going forever and not feel bad, but every time he finished with Peter he felt himself collapse into tears. And whenever he locked eyes with Steve in bed, and he looked down at Tony with a smile and whispered, “I love you,” Tony had to swallow down any words that weren’t, “I love you, too.”

XxX

            Steve had caught them time number five, Peter’s mask shucked up around his face and Tony’s cock in his throat.

            “What the Hell is this?” Steve growled, his shield falling to the floor with a clang. He was going to bring it in to have Tony look at it, fix it after a particularly tough battle had left it a little banged up.

            “Steve, I can—”

            Peter stood up, pulling his mask back on and looking at Steve, the mask a blank face, as always. “Look, this is my fault—”

            “Get out!” Steve ordered, turning to Peter with a look of murder in his eyes.         

            “No,” Peter spat, his fist clenched.

            “This isn’t about you!”

            “The Hell it’s not!” Peter shouted, glaring at the other man.

            Peter had barely registered that the hit was coming. The shield flew at him and Peter side-stepped at the last minute, crying out when the metal disk slammed into his right bicep, causing him to fall back. Tony looked at him with wide eyes and then turned his face to Steve, not running to his side. Peter groaned and tried to push himself with the arm that had been hit, falling back with a whimper when he realized that his arm wasn’t going to support his weight.       

            “Get out!” Steve ordered again.

            Tony didn’t look at him.

            Peter ran out wordlessly.

XxX

            “Definitely broken,” Gwen sighed, wrapping the bandage around his arm saying, “You probably won’t be able to fight for a couple of days.”

            He hissed when she pulled the bandage on a little tight, and glared at his friend. “What the Hell, Gwen? What’s your problem?” he snapped.

            “You know what my problem is! You started dating Tony again and didn’t even tell me!”  
she huffed.

            “I wasn’t dating him!”

            “So you started fucking him again and didn’t tell me! Behind Captain America’s back, no less?” she spat, rolling her eyes and sighing softly. “I really can’t believe you,” she sighed.

            “Look, I know it’s…. stupid, but…”

            “There’s literally nothing you can say that will excuse you from this,” Gwen spat, glaring at Peter again and sighing, falling back onto his bed and crossing her arms.

            Peter nodded and said, “I know. I shouldn’t have. I just… I still love him. You know that.”

            “Yeah, and he’s got someone. Therefore, you keep his penis away from you,” she argued.

            Peter nodded slowly and curled up into a ball. “I know. I did the wrong thing,” he sighed, rolling his eyes and pouting.

            “You need to apologize to Steve,” she said, looking over at Peter and throwing an arm over his shoulders.

            “I know. I don’t know why you’re acting like I’m the only one who did something wrong,” Peter huffed, looking at Gwen with a small pout.

            “You’re not. But Tony and Steve are a whole other thing. You have to let them handle things the way they will.”

XxX

            Steve and Tony sat next to each other on their shared bed, so close their thighs were touching.

            “How long?” Steve asked, looking at Tony whose eyes were on the floor.

            “A few days,” he whispered, his hands clenched together tightly, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

            Steve nodded and said, “You didn’t have to cheat… if you want him—”

            “But I don’t… I don’t want him,” Tony whispered, looking up at Steve and sighing at the way his eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t want _just_ him. I love him. I love you.”

            “You can’t have us both. I don’t want to share you,” Steve said, looking at Tony and resting his hand on his knee. “It’s me or him, Tony.”

            “I know,” he whispered, looking down at Steve’s hand and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Are you going to kick him out of the Avengers?” he asked.

            “No. He’s a good fighter—and a good man. I believe that.”

            “Are you sure?” Tony chuckled dryly, and Steve nodded assuredly. “Yes. I am. People do stupid things when they’re in love. That’s all,” he whispered, his eyes locking with Tony.

            His words seemed to tip Tony’s scale, and he whimpered and took his hair into his hands, beginning to cry after only just calming down. Steve nodded and rubbed Tony’s back soothingly, sighing and whispering, “I know. I know.”

XxX

            “You’re quitting?” Steve and Tony asked in unison, Tony in shock and Steve with disappointment.

            “Yeah. I think… I’ve caused enough trouble around here,” Peter whispered, setting his comm down onto the desk that the two men stood behind, looking at Tony and then turning to face Steve, locking eyes with him. There was a space between the two men that was uncommon, but they still stood with their bodies angled together. He removed his mask and locked eyes with Steve, his cheeks flushed and eyes bloodshot. “Thank you for giving me this chance. I’m sorry that I blew it. And… ruined… you know…”                 

            Steve shook his head and held his hand out. “I’m still not mad. Sorry,” he chuckled, smiling at Peter and saying, “I wish you would stay, but I understand why you can’t.”

            Peter nodded slowly and walked over to Steve, taking his hand and shaking it slowly. He gasped when Steve pulled him forward and wrapped an arm around him. He was tense at first, but soon Peter melted into the hug, his arms coming up almost instinctually and wrapping around the older, taller man. “Thank you,” Peter whispered, his face burying into Steve’s chest.

            Steve nodded and looked over at Tony, who was looking the scene over with a mournful smile. He nodded at Steve and cleared his throat, smiling when Peter pulled away. “No hug for me?” he asked, and Peter looked at him with a blush, nodding and wrapping his arms around Tony easily.

            “I’ll see you around, kid,” he whispered, smiling at Peter and kissing his forehead.

            Peter nodded, slinking away and pulling his mask on. “If I decide to come back… will I be allowed?” he asked, looking up at Steve.

            “You’re always going to be an Avenger. Promise,” Steve said, nodding at him.

            Peter nodded back and then turned to Tony. He swallowed thickly and turned away, running for the window and swinging away.

            Steve approached Tony and took his hand, whispering, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scare him off so badly.”

            Tony nodded and looked over at Steve, whispering, “I know.”

            “We’ll make it through this, right?” Steve asked, looking over at Tony with his lips cocked up into a slight smile.

            “We’ve survived worse than this, right? We’ll make it through this.” He squeezed Steve’s hand and said, “Are you sure you can’t find it in your heart to share, though?”

            Steve chuckled and looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow. “Ask in a year. We’ll see,” he teased.

            “Will do,” Tony sighed, walking over to Steve and resting his head on his shoulder.


End file.
